I'm Truly Sorry B
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: Veronica accidently gets her and Betty locked inside a rival school after a game. The problem is that Betty left her bag on the bus ... which was two hours into the drive back to Riverdale. Good thing Betty is a very forgiving person ... and honesty sees that accidents do tend to happen.


**The Scavenger Hunt**

[6] Getting locked in a rival school

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

Prompt #327 (Restriction) – Only two characters

Veronica sighed as she leaned against the wall. "Oops." She softly smiled over at Betty whom was leaning right next to her.

Betty's head turned to look at her best friend. "That's all you have to say Ronnie. 'Oops.' Seriously." She sighed deeply as her arms folded across her chest.

"Come on B it's not like I meant for this happen." Veronica pushed off the wall to face the taller blonde. Shrugging her shoulders. "Look it's no big deal. All we have to do is call someone and they can come and get us out."

"Do you realize how long it will be." Betty shook her head. "Seirously Ronnie everyone came together on that bus." She pushed off the wall and started down the hallway. "It's been two hours. What you expect the bus to turn around. So if it does then we have a two hour wait. If the bus doesn't than we still have a hour wait until the bus gets back to school; then we have a four hour wait before the boys can come for us."

Ronnie sighed as she followed behind her fast pacing best friend. In the few months that she had known Betty …. if she out paces you then it's best to allow her to allow you to catch up to her. "I'm sorry Betty. Truly I am."

Betty stopped and placing her fingers against her nose. "It's not your fault Ronnie." She turned to look at Veronica whom was a few feet away from her. "I'm just tired is all."

Veronica walked over and stood in front of the blonde. Raising her hand to rest against Betty's right cheek. "I'm truly am sorry B." She softly spoke.

Betty sighed deeply. "I know you are V."

"How bad of a headache is it?" Veronica gently asked.

"It's not the best. I left my bag on the bus." Betty sighed as her eyes closed.

"Look we are in a school. They have a nurses office here. All we have do is find it. You use your unlocking doors magic … we grab some aspirin." Veronica spoke.

"Ronnie this is small town U.S.A. They keep everything under a coded lock. I'm not going to try to break into a high school nurses office for an off chance that I may be able to guess the right code." Betty sighed as she shook her head.

"Come here." Veronica held out her arms.

Betty moved forward and sank into the hug. "I'm truly am sorry for this B." Veronica's soft voice whispered in her ear.

Betty closed her eyes as she simply rested against her best friend's warm neck. "No worries." She finally sighed as she pulled away. She smiled softly. "If I must be locked in a rival school … then there no one else I would rather be locked in with."

"Thanks B." Veronica whispered. "So do you think we may perhaps find a window to climb out of?

Betty nodded. "But the walk to town is going to be at least an hour. In the dark."

Veronica grinned as she reached into her purse. "No worries I have my flash light."

Betty smiled. "I'm glad I gave you my phone to hold during the game."

"Plus no worries about the motel room. I have my cards." Veronica replied as the two friends walked down the hallway.

"I'm glad that it's a warm spring night." Betty spoke as they finally came to an unlocked classroom. She opened the door for the shorter raven haired girl to pass.

Veronica lead the way to the window. She was relieved to see that it was a very simple window. All they had to do was unlock the top; and they can slip out.

Betty bit her lip as she looked at the closed window. "I wish we could lock it from out here. I hate leaving it unlocked."

Veronica pulled out her phone. "Hold that thought." She put her phone to her ear. "Yes I would like to report that I saw some teenagers hanging around the east wing English classroom. I saw that they were jiggling with one of the windows." She said good bye. "Problem solved. But I suggest we get away from here."

Betty smirked. "Yeah I bet."

The two friends quickly moved away from the school. They were happy that they came out to a small road and they saw that the main road was just down the way. They knew that even if they had to duck the cop car that may come that way; then they would still be able to find the main road.


End file.
